The Makings of a Hero
by Emile The Undying
Summary: When Palom and co. find a massive portal to a new world, they are thrust into an adventure to stop a Behemoth called Malov from destroying not just their world, but every world.


**AN: well guys, here is a project i'm working on. Its a MASSIVE crossover, at the point of me typing this up, its a Crossover of Pokemon, Slight Touhou refrences, Earthbound, portal somewhat, and mainly final fantasy, but there will be more, and some OC's.**

**But it starts out in the final fantasy 4 world, there will be lemons, and don't expect many updates after the original mass of updates. I just have a lot of chapters stored up. And there will be PLOT! Shock! Amazement! I'm taking a reviewer's advice! But all joking aside, let's get on with the show! Oh and this is a harem fic.**

**But before I forget, here is some necessary info!**

**All character's ages are 16 unless stated otherwise**

**"Hello" is speech**

**(Author's PoV) is a Point of View**

**~ is a time break**

**/ is a scene break**

***bang* is a sound effect**

**¥ is a lemon warning**

**and finally, # is a lemon warning end**

**Anyway,here we go.**

**The Making of a Hero**

**Chapter 1**

**The flight of the pheonix**

(Palom's PoV)

I colapsed into a heap. It took me all day, and almost all my energy, but I had managed to bring a dead soldier back to life. I had a feeling something bad was about to happen, so I hopped up to my feet. "PALOM! THERE YOU ARE!" I hate it when I'm right. That voice was Porom's voice. "Elder's been looking for you." I knew she would say that, so I replied "I'm not going back." "Why not?" "I have been doing everything on my own, elder's not doing anything! I even brought this soldier back to life!" Just after that, my Pheonix friend, Aria, swooped down and landed next to me.**AN: Aria's only 14 years old:EndAN **"And I, by some miracle, saved this Pheonix by casting meteor on a behemoth WHEN I WAS TWO! She was close to the end of her lifespan, so I casted fire on her and she was reborn! And I've been taking care of her for 14 years in secret so that no one would kill her for her feathers! I starved myself to make Aria's life easier, and recived nothing in return! Not because she didn't try and give me things, but because I told her not to! I just want to make people and creatures happy! And thats only a few things I've done!" I screamed, ready to wring someones neck right now. However, I was picked up by Aria, who then flew off, me unwillingly along for the ride.

(Aria's PoV)

I really hate that brat of a sister Palom has. He gives me everything he has, and she yells at him. And when he is not with me or transcribing spells for that elder person, he was helping all the other animals and monsters on the mountains.**AN:there are 3 mountains, I don't mention it anywhere in the near future** He was everything I could want in a mate. He even made a breeding ground for the animals. What he didn't know was that I made a replica. That is where I took him to. When we got there, I set him down, and he immediately went to the back of the cave where my nest should be. But he found nothing. But when he came back, he found me at the largest breeding spot. "So your finally in heat, huh Aria." **An: maybe i should have used a ? instead of a period, I never was good at Grammer** I nodded in reply, I had actually only started my heat this morning.**An: i just thought, and realized i never say what time it is, at this point its around 4:55** "well then, let's go find you a mate." At this, I rapidly shake my head, then touched my forehead to his in the universeal sign of love.

(Palom's PoV)

I was stunned to say the least. Aria wanted me for a mate. I couldn't think of anything to say.

Well, except for 1 thing.

"Okay, I'll do it for you girl."

(Aria's PoV)

I was nearly jumping out of my skin in joy. He said he would mate me! So I leaned back and presented myself to him.

(Palom's PoV)

Being presented with her pussy was a great honor. It looked just like one of the puffed up tomatoes I gave her. It looked so good I just had to taste it.

I approched her with a starved look, hungry foe her. With great care I striped in front until I had nothing on except for my birthday suit.

I then positioned myself over her face as I faced her slit and took a big, long, lick to taste her necter, which tasted like sweet peaches with Gala apples mixed in, so with little resistance, I pushed my tounge inside her to get more of this amazing taste.

Aria, at this time, had taken my manhood into her beak, and started sucking. That was all it took. I came so hard, I almost passed out. Aria swallowed my cum, and this caused her to cum so hard she did pass out! As soon as I finished swallowing, I fell off her and passed out.

#####

**AN: so tell me how you liked it, leave a review, send me OC's and worlds you would like me to include. Chao!**


End file.
